RepFed Book
by masterodark
Summary: If Two Galactic Governments decided to god on their version of Facebook
1. Chapter 1

Note this is my first Fanfiction Reviews and even Flames are appreciated

AN: Abbreviations mean this

SC-Supreme Chancellor of the Republic

P-President of the Federation

FCO-Federation Communication Officer

RCO-Republic Communication Officer

FTG-Federation Top General

RTG-Federation Top General

FCOC-Federation Chief of Cabinet

RCOC-Republic Chief of Cabinet

That's it all other abbreviations will be in the story in full at least once

Rep/FedBook

FTG-I in my underwear and I know it

SC-Really it has to start out weird

Pres-You think they be dead after last time

SC-Yeah I know

FCO-Attention I'm falling off a cliff with our favorite rocket ship

Pres-What

Protester-Free our Coffees

SC-What the

Pres-Didn't I mention I imprisoned coffee

SC-Okay

FCO-We need aid

Pres-than call for it

FCO-We would but

P-But what

FCO-we crushed the communication tower with our favorite rocket ship

SC-Then how are you on here

FCO-Well *connection lost please contact a admin or op*

SC-Okay then

FTG-Ta *Blocked due to be to inappropriate*

P-We *this is too much used word* ird *overturned by OP*

SC-We need debate now.

RTG-Republiccare is better

FCOC-NO Federationcare is better

FTG-No Showercare is better

SC, P, FCOC,and RTG-WHAT

FCO-*connection found* Guy people are jumping and up and singing we're proud to be donkeys.

P-Wow

SC-we're not falling for that

FCO-Dang it

RN-Breaking News-Bob the Egg had ordered a lettuce massacre; People are calling on the SC to do something.

P-What you doing

RTG-massacre the eggs

P-What is your reasoning

RTG-if they're no eggs *We are sorry to interrupt this post with Breaking News; Federation Criminals are at large due to a rocket ship crashing into the prison. The driver is seen posting Flying in our favorite rocket ship* *This comment was blocked for being too mean to eggs* SC-What the

P-FCO

FCO-yes

P-did you crash the ship into the prison?

FCO-yes

SC-What the

P-yeah he freed the prisoner

SC-No this

Breaking News-Doun's Governer has declared a state of emergency after he was pelted by a feather.

P-What the

SC-I know

FTG-I'm a donkey and I know it

RTG-Wow

FBN-People are losing money because the FCO is making them pay for a new and I quote "our favorite rocket ship"

FTG-I' m a rocket ship

P-No your not and Williams you see this to right

SC-Yeah I do

P-FCO

FCO-Yes

P-is this true

FCO-Ye *FCO was killed by taxpayer and then they throw him in bring back to life cliff

P-He is dead 64 gun salute

FCO-Why?

P-What the

SC-They did throw him the bring back to life cliff

P-Yeah you're right

Protesters- use the pennies to free our coffee and our fridges.

SC-You imprisoned fridges?

P-Yep

SC-Okay

Pro-this the time to act Pres pay our 5 day old children

SC-Protesters are just getting weird

P-Yeah I Know

FBN-The FTG had organized the entire Federation Population stay tune for details

SC-this can't be good

P-Yep

FBN-the FTG has organized the people of the Federation into a huge I'm a rocket ship and I know it event he say and I quote "Our Favorite Form ourselves which is rocket ships"

P-WHAT THE

SC-WHAT THE

FCOC-WHAT THE

RCOC-WHAT THE

RTG-WHAT THE

FCO-WHAT THE

RCO-WHAT THE

P-He is really pushing it this time

SC-I know

RBN-Billy the egg has now ordered a massacre of people who think they're rocket ships.

SC-um this isn't good

P-What

SC-Look up

P-So

SC-that you're entire population

P-So Oh my god he kill my people

SC-He finally caught up

P-Army Attack

FCO-Sir they think they're rocket ships

P-Oh right

SC-Why are you here

FCO-Well FCOC, P, and I are not doing that

SC-Oh

P-Williams do something

SC-Fine Army Attack

FTG-*silenced*

P-Peace and quiet

BN-State of Emergency has been called by Billy the Egg for the egg nation after Republic Troops stopped them from massacring the Federation Population and massacring them.

SC-Sissy

P-I know

BN-*Now what* Billy the Egg has been arrested that is all

P-Yes

SC-We did it

FCO-I crashing into the sea in our favorite rocket ship

P-Not again

SC-Seriously

P-Well at least there is no prison

FCOC-Sir that's false

P-What

FCOC-why there is the prison amusement park

P-WHY YOU

SC-Calm Down

P-Fine

SC-Better

FTG-Guys like my event

SC-No

P- You almost got the common people entirely killed by eggs

FTG-But they didn't

P-Yeah only because Williams stepped in FTG-oh

SC-Oh you are executed

FTG-W*Executed*

P-Finally he won't come back

SC-Yep I hid the body

FTG-Hey guys

P-Williams

SC-RCOC

RCOC-Yes

SC-why is he ALIVE

RCOC-I hid him in life cliff

FBN-The FTG has organized the Federation in to an angry mob stay dune for details

F-Oh know

SC-wait

FBN-The Federation Angry Mob or FAM*P-Wow really FAM

SC-I know* is trying to kill death

SC-sigh Army Attack

FBN-FAM Leader the FTG is calling the killing of 2,000 Federation citizen by Republic Troops as they stopped FAM from killing Death senseless. He stated "Death deserves to die"

SC-Wow

P-I know

FTG-I'm in my clothes and I know it


	2. Chapter 2

FCO-I crashing into a wall in our favorite rocket ship

P-Okay

FCOC-uh sir

P-WHAT

FCOC-Sir that's the wall of Alektross Prison

P-so

SC-Look up

P-that idiot

SC-fine Ghost Capture

P-Why is you army dressed up li

SC-Don't ask

P-fine

FBN-Now we go to the first FAM meeting

P-Here we go

FAM President or FTG or as we will call hime in the setting FAMP.

SC-wow FAMP

FAMP-Death kills us all it time to oust Santa and Williams from Office.

P-By the way; how did your election go

SC-Good

P-What is good

SC- By good I mean in pop vote 100 trillion to 100 and in electoral vote unanimous.

P-Wow

FCOC and RCOC-shh listen

FAMP-Williams in his temporary term address said this

PSC-The death count must be held back. Death must not collect millions of souls a week.

P-Wow

P-Williams

FBN-Now the Supreme Chancellor is busting into the hall to listen carefully

SC-Yeah IK

FCOC-How

SC-Phone

P-Oh

FAMP-But he ordered his troops to stop us; he is a liar

FBN-Now the SC is marching onstage and taking the microphone

P-Wow

SCTAC-What I meant by those word was that Death should be kept at bay not killing him. It wouldn't solve anything.

SC-Alright shutting down for night

SC-Albright Then fun time

FTG-I am retiring to be FAMP for good

And I have chosen my replacement

FTG-I'm a squid and I know it

P-oh no

FAMP-We must pay out 5 day old children*kicked from room*

FTG-I'll follow you dad

FTG left

SC-okay then

BN-We bring you the next FAM convention P-Oh no

FAMP-We must pay the children for being alive. I've worked in the high office of Federation Top General; we can afford it.

FCOC-No we can't

SC-yeah no you really can't.

FAMP-I announce my candiating for presidential election of the Federation

P-Oh great

SC-Well we will donate 10 billion free dollars to your campaign.

BN-Presidents Santa poll numbers are as follows

89% approval

10.9% disapproval

.1% don't know

P-.1%?

SC-Wow

P-Shut up

BN-Speaking of election Scald Emperor Zareth, a key Republic Ally is facing a vote today for reelection

SC-Oh great

P-you know he won right

SC-oh then PARTY

FBN-The Republic has just started planning security for Camp Wanna Go Again.

P-What

SC-Hey do you know how many perverts I have in my army. I need to know who I can trust to put up cameras

P-Good point

FBN-Welcome to the Third FAM Convention starting after Mr.T talks about determation.

P-Okay who's Mr.

SC-My student teacher

P-Oh

FBN-Here is the Line up

-Opening Remarks

-FAM Explained

-Republic Citizen Remarks

-Federation Candiaticy

-Election Results 2013

.Angry Mob-Angry Mob Expert

.Mod Boss-Mob Expert

.Thantos Stein-Death Expert

.Julia Stein-Horror Expert

.Angers Stash-Anger Expert

.George Stein-The power of pressure

-Closing Remarks

P-Quite a line up

SC,RTG,RCOC,RCO,FCOC,FCO-yep

FTG-Go dad

Convention

FAMP-Hello and welcome to the third FAM Convention. Today we get into how FAM will get your voices heard. FAM is dedicated to help citizens in need.

P-yeah all 5,000 members

SC-The enrollment is rising

P-What?

SC-yup

FBN-Next is Republic Citizen Remarks

FAMP-Next I asked Republic Citizens to vote to recall Williams. Here what they said

RC1-Go away

RC2-No way Hoze; he the best leader we ever had

RC3-Yeah I'll do it. Knock those Conservatives down a notch

SC-Hate you RC3

P-Wow

FCO-I'm crashing into the hall with our newest Poison.

P-Oh no

SC-uh

FBN-The FCO, FAMP, and all the people attending the FAM convention have been killed. In a related story membership in FAM have been restored to pre-Poison numbers numbers,

FBN-The FCO was thrown into back to life cliff and is alive again

FCO-hey guys

P-Good work

SC-I guess

FBN-FAM has thrown the destroyed convention hall in back to life cliff. The hall then repaired and back to life gorge is the new headquarters of FAM.

P-what

SC-how

FCO-Who

FCOC-Why

RTG-Where

RCOC-When

P and RCO-What

FTG-I am retiring to take over my dads position of FAMP, bye.

FTG-I'm a rocket and I know it.

SC-we already have another one?

P-apparently.

FTG-I can and will cause mass funniness

SC-Oh no

FBN-The FTG has formed the FFM or the Federation Funny Mob or as he calls it "The anti-FAM".

SC-uh

P-well at least there no war

FBN-breaking new FAM has declared war against FFM.

P-Great

SC-uh

RTG-this is a foreign affair we don't deal with those.

P-Why

RTG-Too many internal civil wars on planets.

P-Oh

BN-FAM has launched the first attack of the war attacking a FFM force at FFM headquarters government. 10 FAMT were killed along with 50 FFMT. (FAMT-Federation Angry Mob Troopers. FFMT-FFM Troopers.)

P-Wow

SC-uh

RTG-I don't know how to respond to that

BN-FFMP the FTG has called for boycotts of the auto pitchfork, the weapon that killed 50 people.

FFMP-I call on Santa and Williams to boycott this weapon of mass destruction.

P-Williams

P-Williams

P-WILLIams

P-WILLIAMS

BN-The Supreme Chancellor has just ordered a boycott of the pitchfork 9

SC-yes

P-Really

SC-Hey we hate FAM and this could hurt them

P-How

SC-The Pitchfork 9 is made here

P-Oh

BN-FFM has retailtied bombing with killer pies FAM Headquarters Government, Election, and War killing 30,000 FAMT to 40 FFMT.

P-uh

SC-you will be out of a population soon

P-Shut up

FCO-maybe not

SC and P-WHAT

FCO-Intel states that only one plan survived the bombing a attack on FFM headquarters war. Without either side's war planning operational, all they can do but recruit and wait for repairs

P-Ah

BN-FAM had destroyed FFM headquarters War with all 220 FAMT were killed on the other side no FFMT were killed due to it being midnight

P-Idiots

SC-Alright check in

P,FCO,FCOC-What

RCO-Commutations Operational

RCOC-Cabinet watching over Television

RTG-Planes ready for Operation End War Part I of XXIII.

SC-Move

OP(operator)-planes lifting off.

P-What the

RCO-Planes in 40 kilks away from target

RTG-Spies confirmed top FAM leaders are at this meeting

RCO-Enemies 60 kilks

SC-Hold your fire

RCO-50 kilks

SC-Hold your fire

RCO-40 kilks

SC-Hold your fire

RCO-30 kilks

SC-Hold your fire

RCO-20 kilks

SC-Now

Pilot-Enemy destroyed, proceeding to bomb.

RCO-Convention hall destroyed top leaders killed

SC-Good work boys come home

P-uh

FCO-Wait you said you didn't interfere with foreign affairs

RTG-And you said you miss your mommy, people lie

FCOC-He actually needs his mommy

RTG-Oh

P-uh

SC-I don't know how to respond to that


End file.
